<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pillows by AstrologicalGem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028249">pillows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem'>AstrologicalGem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snowpiercer (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Reading Aloud, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You took all the pillows so now I'm using you as one."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melanie Cavill/Andre Layton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pillows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Andre."</p><p>Layton sets his book down, and looks over at Melanie. "Hm?"</p><p>"You took all the pillows," she gestures, climbing into bed. </p><p>"Ah. Do you want one?" He reaches behind him, and she shakes her head. Melanie covers herself up with a blanket, and rests her head on his chest. "Why is this necessary, Mel?"</p><p>"You took all the pillows so I'm using you as one," she mumbles into his chest, settling in. "Watcha reading?"</p><p>"Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy," he responds, wrapping his arm around her. </p><p>"..read to me?" She mumbles, blushing slightly. </p><p>"Of course, Mel." He kisses the top of her head, and opens the book up again. " 'A common mistake that people make when trying to design something completely foolproof is to underestimate the ingenuity of complete fools..." </p><p>Melanie thinks she could fall asleep like this. Eventually, she does, snuggled up in his arms, lulled to sleep by the sound of his voice. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>